The Place Where You Belong
by Furuga
Summary: Jung Yunho adalah seorang waiter baru di sebuah cafe yang sering Changmin datangi. LALU KENAPA MEREKA BISA TIDUR DI BAWAH ATAP YANG SAMA? DBSK story! YAOI! YunhoxChangmin! RnR?
1. The Apartment

**Furuga Production**

**Proudly present**

**The Place Where You Belong © Furuga**

**Main Cast:**

**Jung 'U-Know' Yunho**

**Shim 'Max' Changmin**

**(will be added along the storyline)**

**Rate: T (will change every chapter)**

**I DO NOT OWN DB5K! IF I DO, I WOULD LIKE TO BANG THEM IN MY ROOM.**

**Warning: YAOI! Shounen-ai! TYPO(s)! PERLU PERBAIKAN! MAKA ITU SAYA MOHON BANTUANNYA! KALAU MAU FLAME, JANGAN MENGENAI PAIRING. THANKIES!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**If you read. Please RnR ^^**

* * *

Seorang pemuda jangkung sedang menyesap _americano_nya di sebelah jendela yang merupakan tempat duduknya setiap malam sepulang kerja. Dari tempat duduknya, ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda yang nampak asing. Shim Changmin, mata pemuda itu terus melekat kepada pemuda berwajah kecil dengan seragam hitam-putihnya. Suara pemuda itu tak dapat lepas dari telinga Changmin.

"_Tuan, ini americano pesanan Anda, jika ada perlu, saya ada di sebelah kasir..."_

Bahkan tubuh tegap yang membungkuk di hadapannya pun terus membayang di kepalanya.

"_Terima kasih, Jung Yunho..."_

Changmin ingat sekali seberapa parau suaranya ketika ia membaca nama pemuda yang tertera di seragamnya, betapa menyesalnya ia memutus pembicaraannya hanya sampai disana.

Changmin merasakan orang itu berbalik melihat kearahnya. Wajahnya memanas, ia rasa pipinya merah sekarang.

Dan pikirannya pun mulai menduga bahwa ia butuh tidur karena ia tak pantas untuk membiarkan sang _waiter_ bertahan di dalam kepalanya. Lagipula sekarang sudah larut malam.

Changmin segera menghabiskan minumannya yang sudah mulai dingin, ia melempar pandangannya ke sekitarnya, dan kemudian terpaku pada _waiter_ tadi yang sudah berganti pakaian, ia berdiri di depan pintu, melambaikan tangannya yang terbalut dengan _sweater_ hijau lusuh sembari mengucapkan beberapa kalimat perpisahan, ucapan terima kasih, dan kalimat bahwa ia akan bekerja lebih keras keesokan harinya.

'_Sweater yang kumuh, apakah ia mencuri pakaian itu dari seorang nenek-nenek atau memang seleranya yang murah?'_

Changmin dapat melihat _waiter_ tadi yang berjalan melewatinya tanpa menyadari bahwa Changmin sedang mengintip melalui jendela. Changmin mengangguk pelan, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_Itu benar-benar sweater yang jelek,'_ pikirnya.

Kemudian Changmin teringat bahwa matanya mulai melemas, _americano_ tidak mampu membuat matanya terus terbuka hingga esok hari. Ia harus pulang sekarang.

.

.

Changmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada stir mobilnya, sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas panjang-panjang dan menyesali perbuatannya barusan. Sebelum membayar _americano_nya, Changmin tidak sengaja membentur cangkir yang dibawa oleh seorang pelayan dan membuat pakaian pelayan itu basah serta merusak cangkir milik cafe kecil itu, mau tidak mau Changmin harus membayar lebih malam ini. Entah pikiran Changmin yang sedang kacau, atau Changmin memang berharap untuk dapat mengejar sosok _waiter_ yang tadi mengantarkan pesanannya. Janggal, sekali lagi Changmin menghela nafas. Ia berpikir bahwa ia benar-benar butuh tidur karena pikirannya sudah tidak beres.

Changmin mengangkat dagunya, menatap pada jalan yang sepi dan gelap walau terbalut salju yang putih, namun ia bisa melihat siluet orang yang jelas-jelas berjalan sendirian di kejauhan, Changmin memicingkan matanya.

_Well_, Changmin tidak ingin peduli dengan siluet itu. Namun secara tidak langsung Changmin mendekatinya karena jalan yang orang itu injak merupakan jalan yang juga menuju rumah Changmin.

Entah mata Changmin yang mulai rabun, pikirannya yang kacau, atau memang bayangan itu semakin dekat semakin terlihat seperti seorang Jung Yunho.

'_Mengapa ia berjalan kaki sendirian di musim yang seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya ia membawa setidaknya sepeda untuk mengantarnya pulang?'_

Changmin menghentikan mobilnya, sengaja membiarkan bayangan itu menjauh lebih sedikit karena Changmin merasa ia terlalu dekat untuk menguntit orang yang ia pikir adalah _waiter_ di cafe tadi. Changmin terpaku, matanya melekat pada _sweater_ hijau yang warnanya sudah mulai pudar. Kisaran 10 meter Changmin tertinggal, namun ia masih bisa melihat manusia itu duduk disamping palang pemberhentian bus. Pemuda itu menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan meniupnya. Dan Changmin baru menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tidak memakai sarung tangan, hanya _sweater_ itu yang Changmin kira cukup tebal untuk melindungi orang itu dari tajamnya suhu yang sangat rendah.

Mencoba memberanikan diri, Changmin keluar dari mobilnya setelah menggunakan beberapa atribut penghangat. Kakinya melangkah menuju dimana Jung Yunho duduk.

"Hey." Changmin menyapa, mencoba agar terlihat natural saat melewatinya dan berhenti untuk menatap pemuda yang terlihat menggigil.

"A-ah, saya?" Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh kepada Changmin. Changmin mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah pemuda itu, kemudian terdiam beberapa saat ketika menatap wajah pemuda itu lebih dekat dari saat pertama kali bertemu.

Changmin menenggak ludahnya, sekali, dua kali. Bibir bawah pemuda itu tebal, dan bergetar. Matanya tajam namun Changmin dapat melihat kekosongan yang tersirat. Entah apa yang ada di dalam mata pemuda itu dan Changmin pun tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirkan orang itu, dan ia memiliki naluri untuk mengoreknya perlahan.

Tidak, tidak. Orang itu adalah orang asing bagi Changmin. Tidak ada yang perlu dikupas dari orang itu yang akan berguna bagi Changmin. Changmin kembali memfokuskan pikirannya.

"Kenapa sendirian?" Katanya parau, Changmin tak ingin menatap mata pemuda yang menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Kau... Tuan yang tadi di cafe..." ucapnya dengan nada sehangat sebelumnya, kemudian memeluk kaki dan lengannya, menggosokkan lengannya dengan telapak tangannya yang telanjang.

Changmin mendecih pelan, "Ya. Aku orang yang tadi. Tapi, hey. Aku bertanya."

Pemuda itu hanya terkikik pelan sembari menujukan matanya pada jalan yang sepi. "Aku menunggu bus untuk datang."

_WHAT?!_

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya, mencerna kembali kalimat pemuda itu. Kemudian menatap pemuda itu dengan horor.

"Yang benar saja! Sekarang sudah pukul 1 malam dan bus terakhir tiba 2 jam yang lalu!" Changmin nyaris teriak. Membuat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan ketakutan.

Aigoo, Changminnie, harimau kecil itu tidak pantas untuk disakiti...

Pemuda itu terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya. "A-aku tidak tahu mengenai itu," lirihnya. Changmin yang mendengarnya hanya dapat menghela napasnya.

"Jung Yunho, namamu kan?"

Pemuda itu mendengar suara Changmin kembali tenang, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap pemuda di sebelahnya dan mengangguk pelan.

Changmin tersenyum simpul, berdiri sembari melepas sarung tangannya dan melemparnya ke kaki pemuda ber_sweater_ hijau bernama Jung Yunho itu. "Pakailah, dan sebaiknya kau datangi rumah kerabatmu yang ada di sekitar sini, pasti ada kan?"

Mata Yunho tertuju pada sepasang sarung tangan merah dengan hiasan salju di bagian punggung tangannya.

"Apa perlu aku antar? Kau bisa beritahu aku jalannya."

Yunho melihat Changmin, Changmin tergelak setelah melihat semburat merah di pipi pemuda tegap tersebut.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, tuan tidak perlu mengantarku atau bahkan meminjamkanku sarung tangan yang terlihat mahal ini..." Yunho berdiri, menatap mata Changmin yang sekarang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda dari dirinya.

"Tak apa, sarung tangan itu untukmu, aku bisa mengantarmu pu—,"

"Baiklah, tuan baik hati, aku izin pulang..." Yunho merunduk dan pergi setelahnya. Changmin dapat melihat Yunho menggunakan sarung tangan kesayangannya.

Pundak pemuda itu perlahan menghilang dari pandangan Changmin. Dan sepertinya Changmin benar-benar harus tidur dan tidak memikirkan Yunho lagi.

.

.

Changmin melempar tubuhnya ke ranjangnya yang cukup lebar. Hari ini cukup melelahkan. Ia ingin tidur, mengingat matanya sudah mulai mengantuk.

'_Menolak diantar pulang berarti sudah ditolak jika diajak kencan kan?' _

Changmin mengacak helai kecoklatannya, beberapa kali melontarkan geraman sebelum tidur.

"_Pabo_, Min. Apa sih yang lagi kau pikirkan?! Lama-lama gila. Hish, dasar tolol," racaunya. Kemudian ia segera menarik selimutnya untuk segera pergi ke alam mimpi.

Sebelum ia mendengar ada orang di luar sibuk menekan tombol _bell_ beberapa kali.

_Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong._

"Berisik. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" Dengan malasnya Changmin membawa _plushie_nya menuju pintu dan membukanya.

_Ding dong. Ding dong. Cklek. Ding dong._

"Ehehe, bunyinya lucu..."

Changmin membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat orang yang sibuk menekan tombol kecil itu sembari menyeringai. Nadanya rendah dan pelan, namun Changmin mengenali suara asing tersebut.

"Jung Yunho?!" Suara Changmin begitu tinggi memenuhi seisi ruangan. Membuat Yunho takut dan menyesal.

Changmin terdiam, membuat yang satunya ikut terdiam. Dua kata terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Changmin menghentikan suasana, memberikan mereka waktu untuk menimbun pikiran di dalam kepala.

Kalau saja tempat ini tidak kedap suara, pasti orang-orang sudah terbangun dan segera berhambur keluar karena mendengar suara bising meskipun hanya teriakan sebuah nama.

Tapi sekarang sepi sekali. Jika Changmin sedang menggunakan _headset_ dan memutar _playlist_nya. Pasti 3 lagu sudah berputar selama dirinya dan pemuda itu berdiri di ambang pintu tanpa bicara.

Sehingga Changmin melihat pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya diiringi dengan dengusan kecil dari bibir hati itu.

"Aku sudah mendatangi rumah kerabatku, nampaknya dia sudah tidur. Jadi—,"

"Haish, jelaskan di dalam." Changmin membuka pintunya lebar-lebar, mengajak pemuda kedinginan itu untuk menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat huniannya. Pemuda itu pun masuk sambil tersenyum, sesekali melihat sekeliling dengan kagum.

"Mau sirup, teh, atau susu? Aku tidak akan memberikan kopi karena sudah larut malam," ucap Changmin. Yunho yang merasa kalimat itu untuknya segera mendekati Changmin ke dapur.

"Nggak perlu."

"Kau tahu? Wajahmu sudah sama pucatnya dengan salju yang turun diluar. Aku akan buatkan teh hangat. Jangan protes." Changmin mengambil cangkir porselen dan menyeduh teh yang ia janjikan pada Yunho.

Changmin dapat melihat senyuman yang sangat indah dari wajah Yunho ketika ia hendak memberikan cangkirnya pada Yunho. Changmin mulai merasakan pipinya sudah sama hangatnya dengan teh yang tadi ia buat. Changmin tahu bahwa Yunho terkikik tepat sebelum mulai minum karena melihat pipinya yang memerah. Memalukan.

"Jadi kau kesini untuk apa?" Changmin bertanya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa matanya tidak sanggup menatap manik musang di seberangnya.

"Uh, mengingat rumahmu tidak terlalu jauh dan pintu rumah temanku tidak terbuka untukku. Aku berpikir jika aku boleh..."

"Menginap. Oke, aku tahu."

Yunho menunduk. Menginap di rumah orang asing itu tidak baik dan juga aneh.

"Kamar di sini hanya satu dan tidak mungkin jika aku mengizinkan untuk tidur berdua ataupun memberikan kamarku untukmu. Kau tidur di sofa." Yunho mengangguk. Changmin segera berbalik badan dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Mandi sebelum tidur, aku tidak mau sofaku sama baunya dengan _sweater_mu. Kamar mandi ada di seberang dapur. Aku akan pinjamkan bajuku untuk malam ini."

Sebelum Yunho selesai mengucapkan terima kasih. Bunyi hantaman pintu terdengar. Yunho terkikik melihat 'teman barunya'.

"Ada-ada saja..."

Setelah mengisi perutnya dengan teh hangat, Yunho memasuki kamar mandi. Kamar mandi dengan dinding coklat krem dan lantai yang hampir sewarna. Dengan _bathtub_, tempat bilas, dan toilet yang dipisah dengan dinding kaca. Di _washtafel_, berderet macam-macam botol perawatan yang tak dapat Yunho kenali semuanya. Ia juga dapat melihat _hairdryer_ di samping cermin. Ruangan yang rapi dan seperti hotel dengan aroma Changmin yang menyengat di hidungnya.

Yunho bukan manusia kalangan atas seperti 'teman barunya' yang satu ini. Ia tidak tahu dimana ia harus meletakkan kain kotornya dan bagaimana alat-alat mandi ini bekerja. Namun ia juga tidak berani bertanya pada 'teman barunya' bagaimana ia harus mandi, karena itu akan membuatnya tampak lebih aneh.

Yunho teriak sekeras mungkin setelah air panas mengguyur kepalanya. Yunho panik dan segera keluar dari tempat bilas tersebut, meninggalkan air bercucuran di keset yang ia injak.

"Apakah semua air di sini sepanas itu?" Yunho mendengus, tidak sadar bahwa ia baru saja memutar kran merah.

Tak lama setelah itu, Changmin menggedor pintu kamar mandi, meneriakkan beberapa kalimat dan membuka pintu yang ternyata lupa Yunho kunci.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Changmin melempar pakaian yang ia bawa ke _washtafel_. Wajahnya merah padam karena melihat ruangannya menjadi tidak berbentuk; kain kotor yang berserakan, air panas yang menyala, dan pemuda tanpa pakaian.

Eh? Tanpa pakaian? Apakah yang barusan Changmin lihat adalah, emm...

Changmin berusaha mengabaikan rasa malunya dan memfokuskan pada kondisi kamar mandinya. Suara Yunho yang mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pun mulai kabur. Changmin menghela napasnya. Mencoba menjelaskan semuanya kepada Yunho, dimana ia seharusnya meletakkan kain kotor, perbedaan kran biru dan kran merah, yang mana _shampoo_ dan yang mana sabun, serta ia memberitahu bahwa sudah mengambilkan bajunya untuk Yunho.

Changmin keluar dengan pipi semerah tomat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_Lebih besar dari punyaku. Yah, apa yang kupikirkan?! Ah! Changmin!'_

Changmin menepuk pipinya, kembali menggelengkan kepala. Kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya, memilih untuk tidur.

'_Hari ini benar-benar nggak beres. Baru hari ini aku lihat dia di cafe, lalu dia tidur di ruang tamuku. Ya, Buddha. Apa salahku?'_

Changmin berdiri, mengambil selimut dari lemarinya. Ia berjalan keluar untuk memberikan Yunho selimut itu, namun ia melihat Yunho sudah terlelap di sofa beludru berwarna merah miliknya. Changmin menyelimuti Yunho dan melihat wajahnya dekat-dekat.

Mata bulat Changmin memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Yunho. Ia merasa hatinya berdebar tidak karuan. Changmin tertawa sepelan mungkin, mencoba agar Yunho tidak terbangun.

"Kalau tidur jangan _mangap_, jelek tau."

* * *

**TBC**

**Or END?**

**A/N: Annyeong~ Saya kembali lagi setelah setahun sebulan tidak update fanfict xD rasanya lelah ya, mengetik lagi.**

**Saya berniat akan melanjutkannya, tapi kalau nggak ada yang suka, kenapa harus update?**

**Jadi... tolong reviewnya para fujoshi seperjuangan~!**

**Salam,**

**Furuga**

**Dont forget~**

**v**

**v**


	2. His Name

**Furuga Production**

**Proudly present**

**The Place Where You Belong © Furuga**

**Main Cast:**

**Jung 'U-Know' Yunho**

**Shim 'Max' Changmin**

**(will be added along the storyline)**

**Rate: K+ (will change every chapter)**

**I DO NOT OWN DB5K! IF I DO, I WOULD LIKE TO BANG THEM IN MY ROOM.**

**Warning: YAOI! Shounen-ai! TYPO(s)! PERLU PERBAIKAN! MAKA ITU SAYA MOHON BANTUANNYA! KALAU MAU FLAME, JANGAN MENGENAI PAIRING. THANKIES!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**If you read. Please RnR ^^**

* * *

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa saat untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke manik musangnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa itu. Kemudian menyadari bahwa ia terbangun dengan selimut diatas tubuhnya.

"Sudah bangun?" Yunho segera melirik ke sumber suara. Ah, teman barunya sedang mengacak-acak isi kulkas. Pinggang pemuda itu terbalut dengan handuk dan tubuhnya belum sepenuhnya kering.

Yunho beranjak dari sofanya, menjawab pertanyaan orang itu dan mengucapkan selamat pagi. Ia duduk di sebelah meja makan dan menghadap si tuan rumah.

"Aku akan pergi kerja sebentar lagi, kau akan kerja mulai jam berapa?" Yunho melirik pemuda yang sedang menatapnya.

"Shift tengah malam seperti kemarin." Yunho mendengus pelan, membuat pemuda di seberangnya tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, kuncinya akan kutinggalkan padamu dan jangan tinggalkan apartemenku dengan keadaan tidak terkunci. Aku akan menjemputmu di tempat kerjamu nanti malam." Pemuda itu melemparkan kunci pada Yunho dan beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

"Apa kau ada uang untuk makan siang atau semacamnya?"

Yunho terdiam sesaat, memikirkan uangnya yang hanya cukup untuk membeli sekitar dua porsi makanan. Kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Ada, beberapa, uang tabunganku..."

Yunho melihat pemuda itu mengacak-acak helai kecoklatannya sembari menghela napas. "Aku akan memberikanmu beberapa. Gunakan seperlunya."

"Ya, terima kasih ba-," Yunho tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya setelah melihat sang lawan bicara sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Yunho tersenyum lebar, merasakan hangat pada pipinya dan terus menjalar ke seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

"Ah... Baik sekali."

Yunho merogoh sarung tangan yang ia dapatkan tadi malam. Mengingat-ingat lagi perjuangannya untuk bisa datang ke Seoul dan mencari pekerjaan. Dan hal aneh yang terjadi semalam.

Malam itu Yunho berpikir bahwa tidur di jalan tidak terlalu buruk. Karena sebulan setelah ia bekerja, ia akan dapat gaji dan mencari tempat tinggal. Tapi, orang itu datang dan menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Sementara Yunho adalah seorang tunawisma yang terpaksa mengikuti jejak ban mobil orang itu untuk menumpang. Suhu di jalan sangat-sangat menusuk kulitnya dan ia dapat merasakan bibirnya membeku saat itu.

Kemudian Yunho melihat mobil itu terparkir di depan rumah yang tak terlalu besar namun berkesan mewah, rumah bernomorkan 18.

15 menit pertama, Yunho memilih untuk menginap di depan rumah itu, namun cuaca tidak mendukungnya. Ia berdiri selama hampir setengah jam di bawah sorotan cahaya lampu, mengetuk pelan pintu rumah itu. Kemudian penasaran dengan tombol yang ada di sisi pintu.

Yunho terkikik setelah mengingat ekspresi orang itu ketika menemukannya di depan pintu rumahnya. Yunho merasa sangat beruntung, ia tidak akan merasa sehangat ini jika ia tidak bertemu pemuda itu.

Yunho segera melirik ke arah pintu ketika mendengar pintu itu terbuka. Melihat sang tuan rumah sudah dengan kemeja yang rapi serta dasi yang sesuai.

"Ini uang untuk jaga-jaga. Aku akan lebih senang jika kembali dan melihat rumahku semakin bersih."

Yunho mengangguk. Mengambil sejumlah uang dari tangan sang pemuda. Kemudian membiarkan orang itu meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam rumah.

"Ah, baik sekali.. Astaga! Aku belum tahu namanya!" Yunho merutuk. Ketika Yunho keluar, pemuda tinggi itu sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya.

_**.**_

_**The Place Where You Belong**_

_**.**_

Yunho menjalani hari-harinya dengan bosan, banyak sekali benda-benda yang ia tidak kenali cara kerjanya. Teknologi, yah, Yunho seumur hidupnya tidak pernah menyentuh sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan teknologi, kecuali telepon umum dan televisi kecil miliknya dulu.

Yunho termenung dan meratapi dirinya setelah melihat kemewahan yang ada di depan matanya.

'Susah ya hidup miskin,' pikirnya sedih.

Yunho melongo keluar jendela, melihat betapa tertatanya taman belakang milik pemuda tinggi itu.

Ting tong. Ting tong.

Yunho sangat kenal nada manis itu, ia berlarian ke pintu depan, membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang pria yang cenderung lebih pendek darinya.

"Paket untuk Shim Changmin," kata pria berseragam lengkap dengan topinya.

"Ah.. umm, ya~"

Sebesar apapun usaha Yunho untuk tidak terlihat kikuk, pemuda di depannya masih mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Siapanya tuan Changmin?"

Dari situ Yunho bernapas lega, ternyata benar bahwa teman barunyalah yang bernama Changmin. "Te-teman," lanjutnya kaku.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, kemudian memberikan kotak berukuran sedang itu ke pelukan Yunho. "Titip ini untuk tuan Changmin." Yunho mengangguk mantap.

"Terimakasih banyak." Yunho membungkuk setelah pemuda itu pergi.

Sementara sang pemuda berseragam hanya terkekeh pelan setelah menemui manusia seaneh itu. 'Tumben masih ada yang mau hormat sama tukang pos,' pikirnya.

**_._**

**_Furuga_**

**_._**

Mata Yunho nampak seperti memancarkan seluruh bintang-bintang yang menakjubkan, bibir hatinya terbuka lebar dan hanya mengatakan 'waah' ketika Changmin memperkenalkan lingkungan kota sembari mengendarai mobil _classic_nya. Changmin tertawa pelan, Yunho tampak seperti anak kecil yang baru bertemu tempat bermain idamannya.

Bukan hanya kini, memori sekitar setengah jam yang lalu pun masih sangat nyata di kepalanya. Saat ia menunggu Yunho menyelesaikan kerjaannya dan segera pulang dengannya, masih dengan sweater hijau yang buruk itu. Saat Yunho berlarian padanya dengan wajah secerah matahari. Saat dia yang lagi-lagi berdiri di pintu keluar dan meneriakkan beberapa kalimat perpisahan dan bahwa ia akan bekerja lebih keras esok hari.

Changmin tersenyum tanpa lelah, walau ia tahu raganya sudah sangat capek sekali. Sudah sangat, diimbuhi sekali pula. Changmin sudah memutar stir mobilnya selama satu jam. Changmin sudah merasa lelah memperkenalkan kota yang dilindungi langit kelabu yang dihiasi warna-warninya aksesoris dari tiap-tiap gedung yang mencuri perhatian Yunho.

"Kamu baru pindah ke kota?" Changmin mulai bertanya, mengalihkan perhatian Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk pelan, kemudian menunduk.

"Apa pekerjaanmu di daerah? Kurang bagus sehingga mau jadi waiter di cafe kecil?"

Yunho terdiam, kepalanya mulai memutar film-film kehidupannya yang dahulu, kemudian tenggelam di dalamnya, di dalam memori buruk itu.

Tingkah laku Yunho membuat Changmin menyesal karena sudah melemparkan pertanyaan seperti itu padanya.

"Abaikan saja, sepertinya tidak baik diingat." Changmin segera memposisikan mobilnya di tempat parkirnya, menunggu Yunho keluar kemudian menyusulnya.

Setelah masuk rumah, Yunho langsung terduduk di sofa beludru milik Changmin, sedangkan Changmin sendiri sedang membuat susu hangat untuk Yunho.

"Changmin?" Yunho menoleh ke jendela dapur, disana ia melihat Changmin yang melongo menghadapnya.

"Hmm?"

"A-aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu.." Yunho menunduk lagi, membuat Changmin tergelak. Kedua tangan Changmin penuh dengan cangkir, ia memberikan satu kepada Yunho sebelum ia duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kalau kulihat-lihat, masa lalumu cukup kelam, benar?" Changmin menyesap susunya, kemudian menatap Yunho hati-hati, takut ia salah bertanya lagi.

Dan boom! Rasanya Changmin sudah ingin mendekam saja di kamarnya dan tidak mengganggu pria tegap yang ternyata rapuh ini. Bagaimana tidak? Yunho menangis sepelan mungkin, menggumamkan beberapa patah kalimat yang mungkin menjelaskan hidupnya di masa lampau.

"Aku hidup seperti keledai." Kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Yunho.

"Sudah dipakai, masih dicaci-maki." Yunho masih bercuap.

Yunho menyedot ingusnya. Changmin memeluk Yunho lembut, membenamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk yang dibalut sweater kumuh yang dikenakan Yunho. Changmin mengelus punggung Yunho yang kokoh, berharap Yunho akan lebih tenang dengan itu.

"Sekarang kau di rumahku. Kau di kota. Kau sudah jadi waiter. Sudah bukan jadi keledai. Sudahlah, masa lalu itu sudah lewat." Changmin tersenyum semanis mungkin, membuat Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Astaga, Changmin!" Bibirnya tak dapat menghentikan tawanya. "Tolong lupakan kalimatku tadi." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Jleb! Tingkah Yunho yang seperti itu membuat Changmin ingin memutar waktu dan membiarkan Yunho menangis meraung-raung.

"Habiskan susunya, aku mau mandi habis itu langsung tidur." Changmin mulai jengkel, dia pergi dengan sedikit hentakan di kakinya, wajahnya merah padam karena malu.

Yunho terkikik geli sembari mencuci cangkir-cangkirnya ketika Changmin menghantam pintu kamar mandi.

Sekarang siapa yang seperti anak kecil?

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Ahaha! Akhirnya kulanjutkan juga cerita yang amburadul ini. Sebenarnya chapter 2 ini sudah jadi sekitar 1 bulan setelah chapter 1 sudah di publikasi (yailah bahasanya). Yah, gitu deh. Sempat ada masalah website ini nggak bisa dibuka, dan datanya sempat hilang. Tapi ketemu lagi! Walau cuma separuh, jadi ku selesaikan dan alurnya jadi beda. Yah, aku akan usaha biar nggak ngaret update lagi! Aku masih bingung untuk chapter ke depan akan aku bagaimanakan karakter yang tampan-tampan ini, jadi alangkah baiknya kalau Anda sang reader tercinta mau dan menyempatkan diri untuk mengisi kotak review saya!**

**Please Help!**

**v**

**v**

**review me!**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
